Unhealthy Obsession
by Chaos-chick3
Summary: He can't forget about it, can't leave it alone. It's ruined his life, but he can't help but lust after it. Read about the Trix rabbit's unhealthy obsession with the yogurt he can never have. Finished!


Wow, I am so weird.  Well, here's another silly rabbit Trix story, again about Mr. Party Guy.  I don't own Trix, I don't own the rabbit, or the commercial.  Read and enjoy!

Trix.

            It haunted him, invading his thoughts during every waking hour and looming before him in his dreams.  Whether he was running through the field or hanging out with his friends, it was never far from his mind.

            "Forget about it," his mother told him.  "It's not for you.  You'll never be able to get it."

            "Just leave it alone," his father said, trying to help.  "Be content with what we have.  Carrots, grass, lettuce, these are rabbit foods.  That isn't."

            Neither of them understood their eldest son's obsession with the brightly colored yogurt.  It was a love affair, a yearning for that which was forbidden.  Trapped by his own longing, the rabbit couldn't have escaped even if he tried.  Addicted to a substance he had never tasted, infatuated with something he could never have, he became withdrawn and silent, brooding alone for hours on end.  His eccentricity caused him to be shunned by his own kind, but he barely noticed, too preoccupied by the glamour and bright lights of the world he couldn't enter.

            His siblings grew up, moved out and became the rising stars of the rabbit community.  Neighbors talked about their accomplishments with awe as his parents beamed with pride.  His brother had started a successful new warren that was now the center of the rabbit world.  At the same time, his sister was a renowned warrior, a hero who had driven away several stray cats and even a dog, saving countless rabbit kittens from a bloody death.  The rabbit had done nothing.  He still lived with his parents, sequestered in his room and refusing to speak to anyone.  At night, he crept out to the borders of the human establishments, watching the children laughing and eating the yogurt he wanted so badly.

            Finally, one night when he was driven almost mad by the enticing lure of Trix, he devised a plan.  The next day, he raided dumpsters, garbage cans, and even broke into a jewelry store, searching for the materials he would need.  His parents were unaware of what he was scheming, as were the human police who swarmed around the store he had robbed.  Holed up in his room, the rabbit examined the treasures he had obtained, discarding some, saving others.  At last, he surveyed the remaining items with satisfaction, stroking one lovingly.  He was ready to put the rest of his plan in motion.

When dusk fell, the rabbit furtively stole out of his room, clutching the objects tightly to his chest.  He ran swiftly to a house where he knew a party was being held, heart pounding.  His sensitive ears confirmed what he had already known, detecting the fast, throbbing beat of the music.  He slipped into the bushes by the house and looked at the things he had brought: jeans, a shirt, a cap, and several flashy chains and medallions.  They would be his ticket to freedom, his admission into the tantalizing world of fast cars, parties, and Trix.  Donning the articles of clothing, he hid his ears under the baseball cap and walked up to the door.  There, he stood looking in on the party scene before him.  Kids were laughing, dancing beneath the brightly colored lights.  On a table, he saw a box of Trix, beckoning to him.  Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and strode in, trying to appear confident.

"Look!  It's Mr. Party Guy!" he heard one kid cry.  Immediately, he was surrounded by excited, screaming teenagers.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!"

"Wow, cool!"

"Come dance with me, Mr. Party Guy!"

"Hey!  Want some Trix?"

The rabbit turned towards the last voice, seeing a rather scantily clad girl holding a box of Trix.  She took one out and started eating it, suggestively moving the spoon in her mouth.  The gesture was lost on the rabbit though, who only had eyes for the yogurt.  He walked over to her, his gaze fixed on the Trix.  She giggled as he drew near, clasping the box to her rather substantial cleavage.  Encouraged by the hoots and catcalls of the other kids, she started dancing, grinding her hips into the rabbit's.  Startled, the rabbit shied away for a moment before he came back even closer, irresistibly attracted by the seductive call of the yogurt.  He reached for the yogurt; the girl danced away, pulling the box away, teasing him.  He began circling, unconsciously displaying the same predatory grace his sister exhibited when she was stalking her prey - an unusual posture for a rabbit, but one that served his purpose well.  The teenagers cheered wildly, entranced by the titillating scene unfolding before them.

The girl was still dancing, darting away from the rabbit each time he advanced.  The rabbit was moving to the beat also, though it was the last thing he was thinking about.  He kept his eyes fixed on the Trix, ignoring everything else - the lights, the music, the kids - and focusing only on his target.  He glided a little closer, not close enough to make the girl pull back, but bringing him within a few steps of her.  He watched the girl carefully, looking for signs of distraction.  Then, he saw his chance when she giggled, letting go of the box with one hand to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear.

The rabbit lunged for the box, snatching at it desperately.  Just as quickly, the girl pulled it out of his reach.  They continued this dance for some time, a sensual version of keep-away, until the song ended on a final breathy note.  The girl presented the box of Trix to the rabbit with a flourish.  Scarcely breathing, the rabbit accepted it, his paws trembling.  His dream was coming true!  He stood stunned, staring at the box he held.  Gradually, as the initial shock of actually obtaining his goal wore off, a feeling of euphoria seeped through his veins.  He had done it!  His plan had worked perfectly, and he now stood with Trix, that food of the gods, in his very paws!  Unable to contain his ecstasy, the rabbit leapt up and began raving about the virtues of Trix.  The kids stared in awe as he practically bounced off the walls, performing moves they had never seen before.  The rabbit danced faster and faster, soaring higher with each bound as he raised his prize above his head.  Then, catastrophe struck.

As he was landing from one of his perilously high jumps, he lost his footing and slipped.  His carefully arranged cap fell off, revealing his long ears.  The poorly fitted clothes he was wearing betrayed him as well; they seemed to contract malevolently, popping the poor rabbit out of them.  Even worse, his grip on the box of Trix broke, and the yogurt went flying.  The rabbit looked around desperately, but the situation could not be salvaged.

"Look!" he heard one girl shout.  "It's the rabbit!"

"Silly rabbit," a boy said, spooning some yogurt into his mouth.  "Trix are for kids!"  With that, the rabbit was kicked out of the party.  He slunk home in disgrace, heartbroken.  Once again, he had failed to gain that which he desired most.  Once again, there was nothing he could do but dream about that tempting ambrosia that would be forever beyond his reach.  

Please review!


End file.
